Random IM's Of McFly
by FallennAngel
Summary: This is like the story Random Thoughts Of McFlyers But IM style
1. Tom's Name

This is like the story Random Thoughts Of The McFlyers, by theultimateshipper, which I love reading! Actually its where I got this whole idea, and because I'm sitting in English doing NOTHING.  
So enjoy the story, I know I will.  
Disclaimer: I do not own McFly :(  
Dedicated to: theultimateshipper

**Boys;  
SexyLizard**- Dougie

**Drummer4life**-Harry

**BabeMagnet**-Danny

**TommyBoy**-Tom

Chapter 1  
Tom's Name

**SexyLizard Has Signed In**

SexyLizard: Hello?

**BabeMagnet Has Signed In**

BabeMagnet: Hey Doug!

SexyLizard: ..

SexyLizard: Wtf Dan?

**Drummer4life Has Signed In**

Drummer4life: Hey, I heard Doug yell, wat happened?!

SexyLizard: Dan's name is wat happened!

**TommyBoy Has Signed In**

BabeMagnet: ..

Drummer4life: ..

SexyLizard: ..

TommyBoy: WAT?!

Drummer4life, BabeMagnet, SexyLizard: UR NAME!

TommyBoy: Oh...well I dunno what know to put!

BabeMagnet: But..TommyBoy? Dear..uhh..

SexyLizard: Lizard!

BabeMagnet: Okay..Dear lizard!

Drummer4life: Dear lizard...oh bother!

TommyBoy: Ooooookay..aw man!..Mr.All-Mighty-Manager is on the phone..

SexyLizard: Hehe..

TommyBoy: See ya, and dear lizard, pray for me!

Drummer4life: Okay

BabeMagnet: Okay

**TommyBoy Has Signed Out**

SexyLizard: I'm not!

BabeMagnet: Thats nice Doug...

Drummer4life: Moving on..Tom needs a new name

SexyLizard: So people..HELP!

BabeMagnet: Send in idea's :)

SexyLizard: Now 2 go piss of Tom while he's on the phone..

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

BabeMagnet: And now to go help him :)

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

Drummer4life: And now to go save Tom..Don't forget 2 send in idea's!

**Drummer4Life Has Signed Out**

* * *

So people..like?  
I started this in English  
And finished in Socials  
And now I'm typing it up at home :)  
Don't forget to suggest a new name for Tom!  
Byezz 

-FallennAngel


	2. Wha?

Alright  
We have a few idea's  
And I know what I'm doing!  
Here's chappie two!

Disclaimer: I no own McFly  
Dedicated to: theultimateshipper

**Dougie**- SexyLizard  
**Danny**- BabeMagnet  
**Harry**- Drummer4life  
**Tom**- TommyBoy

Chapter 2.  
Wah?

**BabeMagnet Has Signed In**

**Drummer4life Has Signed In**

**TommyBoy Has Signed In**

BabeMagnet: 'Ello Govner!

Drummer4life: Uhh..

TommyBoy: 'Ello!

**SexyLizard Has Signed In**

SexyLizard: Its a party now!

Drummer4life: Why?

SexyLizard: Because the Doug-shizzle is in the hizzle!

BabeMagnet: Wah?

TommyBoy: Moving on 2 more important things..MY NAME!

Drummer4life: Ya..okay we have three VERY lovely idea's!

BabeMagnet: First one from theultimateshipper, her idea was..TheRealLeadGuitarist, which is so not true, because I so am!

Drummer4life: The second one is from weihnachtskeks3, TomSkyWalker

SexyLizard: And from littledevildrummagirl, glowstix...random..

TommyBoy: And FallennAngel just made..instead of TomSkyWalker..TomSkyFletcher

Drummer4life: So u guys vote!

BabeMagnet: Vote..

TommyBoy: Wat about vote?

SexyLizard: Its funny 2 say..

Drummer4life: VooooottttE

TommyBoy: Dear god!

Drummer4life, BabeMagnet, SexyLizard: DEAR LIZARD!

TommyBoy: Sorry...

SexyLizard: Vote..

Drummer4life: VoooooooooooooooooooottE

BabeMagnet: McFly!

SexyLizard: We know we're McFly Dan..we're glad u realized that!

BabeMagnet: **Glares **Shut up Doug

Drummer4life: Ohh...such vial language..

BabeMagnet: Wha?

TommyBoy: Means evil..well to me it does!

SexyLizard: Well boys..lets rap this up

BabeMagnet: Why?

TommyBoy: What have ya got planned?

SexyLizard: Sexy Party!

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

**TommyBoy Has Signed Out**

SexyLizard: Wher-Oh..They're here! BYE!!!!!!

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

* * *

Well I think thats a good ending  
And my brownie's are done  
So remember VOTE! 

1.TomSkyWalker-From weihnachtskeks3

2.TomSkyFletcher- From FallennAngel

3. TheRealLeadGuitarist-From theultimateshipper

4. glowstix-From littledevildrummagirl

Which one will win?  
Who knows..  
I don't even know!  
And by the way...  
**No** **voting for your own  
**Byezz  
-FallennAngel

P.S  
Anyone who cares..  
Next chapter for Fighting My Past..will HOPEFULLY be up soon!  
Bye!


	3. The Results

Alright  
Results are in! And wow..this story is popular!  
I didn't think it'd be this good!  
I'm glad you guys like it :)

Disclaimer: Me + Owning + McFly No..  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Boys;

**Dougie**-SexyLizard  
**Danny**-BabeMagnet  
**Harry**-Drummer4life  
**Tom**-TommyBoy

Chapter.3  
The Results

**SexyLizard Has Signed In**

**BabeMagnet Has Signed In**

**Drummer4life Has Signed In**

**TommyBoy Has Signed In**

SexyLizard: Hello my beautiful people!

BabeMagnet: Yay! I'm beautiful

TommyBoy: No your hideously ugly

BabeMagnet: That hurt my feelings..

Drummer4life: Its called being sarcastic Danny..

TommyBoy: NEWSFLASH! Results are in!

SexyLizard: Yes..the sexy party was very..

BabeMagnet: Sexyful..

Drummer4life: Focus! This is for Tom's name!

BabeMagnet, SexyLizard: Righhttttt...

Drummer4life: TomSkyFletcher one with a whole 3!

SexyLizard: Thank you to FallennAngel for the idea

TommyBoy: The others are in second with one vote..

BabeMagnet: Change your name Tom!

**TommyBoy Is No Known As TomSkyFletcher**

TomSkyFletcher: This'll take some getting used to..

SexyLizard: I believe in miracle's!

BabeMagnet: You sexy thang

Drummer4life: You sexy thang

TomSkyFletcher: Uhh..I BELIVE I CAN FLY!

SexyLizard: Woot! Go Tom!

Drummer4life: Dougie...

SexyLizard: Harry..

BabeMagnet: DONKEY!

Drummer4life: Ignoring the idiot..quuuuuuestion time!

SexyLizard: Ya! Like in that other awesome story..the one by theultimateshipper

BabeMagnet: Except...

TomSkyFletcher: We need everyone to give one word!

SexyLizard: Like..add it to your review..review still then say My Word; (insert word here)

BabeMagnet: And we can create a whacky story!

Drummer4life: Ya...thats better then copy writing her idea...

SexyLizard: Which is still good!

TomSkyFletcher: Alright so everyone needs to suggest a word in their review to help us make a story!

Drummer4life: Alright..lets move on to something else...

SexyLizard: I like kitties

BabeMagnet: Dougie..did u take you medication today?

SexyLizard: ...

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

BabeMagnet: Did he..

TomSkyFletcher: Just log out..

Drummer4life: Without answering?

BabeMagnet: I'm coming for you!

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: I'm going to go help Doug..

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

Drummer4life: And the cheese stands alone...

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

* * *

Alright!  
I have been wanting to use that line for a while..  
And the cheese stands alone..  
So people, I have news..  
But first..Please suggest a word! It'll be worth it!  
Now the news...Starting next week..  
My updates will be slower..On BOTH stories  
Because in socials we are doing two chapters in the next 4 days..And I have to study for two exams  
So after June 19th  
It'll be summer And I'll be able to update more!  
So ya! That's my news  
And next chapter of Fighting My Past will be up soon..ish  
Please go check it out?  
Not getting many hits  
And thats making me sad...meaning less updates...  
Byezz  
-FallennAngel 


	4. The Story

Wow..

I got some interesting words.

Go look at the review if you want to know who sent the words

Here's a list of the words:

sheep

snotiscles

gimp

cage

elias

cheese

twist

What, oh what will the guys make?

Let's find out!

**Dougie**-SexyLizard

**Danny**-BabeMagnet

**Tom**-TomSkyFletcher

**Harry**-Drummer4life

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. Sorry. I don't own McFly

Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Chapter.4

The Story..

**SexyLizard Has Signed In**

**BabeMagnet Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**Drummer4life Signed In**

SexyLizard: Wow..we have some interesting words

BabeMagnet: Let's get started!

Drummer4life: Alright..one day there was a...lizard named Elais(A/N I dunno the meaning of some words..so bah!)

TomSkyFletcher: And Elais was looking for a magical...

SexyLizard: Cheese wizard!

BabeMagnet: Because this cheese wizard had caused a big twist in Elais life.

Drummer4life: Ya..the big twist was that he put a sheep in a cage

TomSkyFletcher: This was Elais special sheep, so he was very angry.

SexyLizard: And this wasn't any cage, it was a gimp cage

Drummer4life: So Elais went to find the cheese wizard to help free his sheep from

SexyLizard: The gimp cage!

BabeMagnet: It took him four whole years to find the cheese wizard

TomSkyFletcher: And when he did, he begged the cheese wizard to let his sheep go

SexyLizard: It took him a whole year of begging but finally

Drummer4life: He let the sheep go

TomSkyFletcher: The End

BabeMagnet: The End

SexyLizard: The End

Drummer4life: The End

SexyLizard: Wow that was short...

BabeMagnet: So?

TomSkyFletcher: It was pointless!

Drummer4life: Well FallennAngel is low on creativity!

SexyLizard: Okay..well let's talk about...

BabeMagnet: Girls

Drummer4life: Drums

TomSkyFletcher: Star Wars

SexyLizard: How about, that people can send in questions and we answer them?(A/N: Thank you theultimateshipper!)

BabeMagnet: Okay!

Drummer4life: Okay..who's up for twister? My house, five minutes.

SexyLizard: Be there as soon as I get my spandex pants on

BabeMagnet: Ohh...sexy time!

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

Drummer4life: Should be fun..

TomSkyFletcher: If Dougie's in spandex, I'm in!

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

Drummer4life: Don't forget to send in questions!

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

Wa-la!

So ya, send in questions!

And check out my other two stories

Because they are getting updated tonight!

And check out theultimateshipper's story

Random Thoughts Of McFlyers

It'll be a funny chapter!

Bye!

-FallennAngel


	5. Answers!

I have some..interesting questions.  
So I'll answer them through out the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I'm not writing this anymore!  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Boys;  
**Dougie**-SexyLizard  
**Tom**-TomSkyFletcher  
**Danny**-BabeMagnet  
**Harry**-Drummer4life

Chapter 5  
Answers!

**Drummer4life Has Signed In**

**BabeMagnet Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**SexyLizard Has Signed In**

Drummer4life: We got some..

SexyLizard: Pretty damn weird questions

TomSkyFletcher: And don't worry you can still send in questions

BabeMagnet: First questions to answer..from Weihnachtskeks, the question is, what is your favourite flower?

SexyLizard: ..

TomSkyFletcher: Wow..interesting question to ask a guy

Drummer4life: Ladyslippers

BabeMagnet: Wow..you know yours? And why ladyslippers?

Drummer4life: Yes I do, and because they come in different colours, and remind me of my mom(Made up the excuse!)

BabeMagnet: Roses..because girls love them, and I love girls!

TomSkyFletcher: Tiger lilies, because they're very vibrant!

Drummer4life: Doug?

SexyLizard: Orchid(Thanks Frankie!), because they are the perfect romance flower(Thanks again Frankie!), and I like to be romantic to a girl, not Dan's romantic either.(Awwww!)

TomSkyFletcher: Thats sweet Dougie..

Drummer4life: Ya..okay we'll answer one more question before going..

TomSkyFletcher: This one's from xXsweetmusicXx, well one of her questions, Harry, why are your forearms so...so BIG and MUSCULAR?!

Drummer4life: Because I work out, and it helps me with the girls!

BabeMagnet: And we love them two...

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Off**

Drummer4life: Uh..oh! Dan's here!

**Drummer4life Has Signed Off**

TomSkyFletcher: Alrighty..I'm there!

**TomSkyFletcher** **Has Signed Off**

SexyLizard: Well then..I'm all alone!..Remember to send in more questions! Bye!

**SexyLizard Has Signed Off**

* * *

Here ya go  
Sorry so short..  
And thanks for the questions, listen to Doug, and send in more  
Byez  
-FallennAngel 


	6. More Answers!

Hey  
Another chapter here!  
Weee

Disclaimer: I refuse to write it anymore! Go look at past chapters  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Boys;  
**Dougie**-SexyLizard  
**Danny**-BabeMagnet  
**Tom**-TomSkyFletcher  
**Harry**-Drummer4life

Chapter 6  
More Answers!

**SexyLizard Has Signed On**

**BabeMagnet Has Signed On**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed On**

**Drummer4life Has Signed On**

SexyLizard: More answers!

BabeMagnet: We know Dougie

TomSkyFletcher: Well lets get to it!

Drummer4life: This one's from slashfanatic01, the question is, how was the twister game with on spandex? ..shouldn't it be IN spandex..not ON spandex..oh well

TomSkyFletcher: It was..enjoyable

SexyLizard: I got a wedgie..

BabeMagnet: Shut up Doug

SexyLizard: Next question! We'll answer the bunch from xXsweetmusicXx, first one for me, Dougie if you walk into a room and trip over a unicycle, how many spaghettios would fit on your shoe?

BabeMagnet: Wow...

SexyLizard: Uhh...I have no clue! I'll try it some time and tell you!

TomSkyFletcher: The one for me is, Tom what would you do if I said I new the last three number on the number plate of your car?

Drummer4life: Hehe

TomSkyFletcher: Well you better not be a god damn stalker! That's all I have to say

BabeMagnet: Mine, since Harry's was done last time, Danny if I asked you nicely, would you take me to see cartel's band in a bubble? Please?

TomSkyFletcher: Who?

BabeMagnet: Exactly what I was thinking, well I would have to answer, if I knew who the hell they were, and if you asked REALLY nicely, yes I'd take you.

Drummer4life: Alright, let's answer the bunch from theultimateshipper, mine first. Harry, what's two times two?

BabeMagnet: Five!

Drummer4life: Well mathematical, 4, but my answer would be, me and you, on our second date ;)

TomSkyFletcher: Riight..mine! Tom, do vegetarians eat animal crackers? I have no clue. But they shouldn't! They don't eat animals, then don't eat animal crackers!

SexyLizard: I ain't becoming a vegetarian then, I love animal crackers!

BabeMagnet: Because your childish! Now mine. Danny, what is the most unattractive thing about you? Nothing, I'm the most attractive guy in this group, nothing wrong with me.

Drummer4life: We are so having a vote! In your review, vote for who the most attractive one in the group is!

SexyLizard: Now, the question for me! Dougie, if you're running across a cornfield, how many meatballs will fall from the sky?

TomSkyFletcher: Wow..you get REALLY random questions..

SexyLizard: Ya...umm..oh toughy! Not sure, I'll get back to you on that one!

BabeMagnet: So..wha-

SexyLizard: WAIT! There's one more question for me! From McFlyer-Girl-Frankie.

BabeMagnet: This isn't one I want to be answered

TomSkyFletcher: To bad, I wanna know the answer

SexyLizard: Dougie, what is the point of the "pleasure" you give Danny in his gimp cage?

Drummer4life: Haha, do tell Dougie, do tell...

SexyLizard: The point..is between me and my fine Danny over here.

BabeMagnet: Thank god..now Dougie, put on your spandex, I'm coming over ;)

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

SexyLizard: Ohh...bye everyone!

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: So Harry...

Drummer4life: Yup?

TomSkyFletcher: When did the girls say they were coming over?

Drummer4life: Oh..they just knocked on the door, hurry, your's is waiting for you!

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: Before I go, send in more questions! And vote for the most attractive, which you know is me!(A/N: Actually I think Dougie is!) Bye!

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

* * *

So, vote!  
Who's the most attractive?  
Danny, Dougie, Tom, or Harry?  
You decide!  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel 


	7. Answers Results New Person?

Okay..first lemme start with..I AM SOOO SORRY!  
I didn't mean to take..this long!  
But I was soo stressed because exams  
But they're over!  
So I'm updating all my stories today!  
On with the story

Boys;  
**Dougie**-SexyLizard  
**Danny-**BabeMagnet  
**Harry**-Drummer4life  
**Tom**-TomSkyFletcher

Girls;  
**FallennAngel**- You'll see!

Disclaimer: Bah!  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Chapter 7  
Answers..Results..New Person?

**SexyLizard Has Signed On**

**BabeMagnet Has Signed On**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed On**

**Drummer4life Has Signed On**

SexyLizard: Bonjour! (French for Hello)

BabeMagnet: Hola! (Spanish for Hello)

Drummer4life: Hallo (German for Hello)

TomSkyFletcher: Ciao! (Italian for Hello)

SexyLizard: So..should we save the results for now..or later?

BabeMagnet: Later..

SexyLizard: Hehe okay

TomSkyFletcher: Well we have more questions!

Drummer4life: First one's for you Tommy!

TomSkyFletcher: Oh shut up!

SexyLizard: Tom, if Harry was in space with his _Star Girl_, Dougie was in _Transylvania_ with his girlfriend, and Danny was on a _Walk in the Sun_ with his special someone, could I be your _Little Joanna_? Thank you xXsweetmusicXx

TomSkyFletcher: Hmm..well..Lemme know when you wanna meet :)

Drummer4life: Thats the way to go! And theultimateshipper, when and where ;)

SexyLizard: And..

Drummer4life: Oh ya! slashfanatic01, I'm sooo sorry..forgive me?

BabeMagnet: Good Harry..and for once..WE got answers..

TomSkyFletcher: From, xXsweetmusicXx...oh ya! We never answered her questions!

BabeMagnet: My answer..Cartal is a band..oh well again yes I'll take you!

SexyLizard: Pick me! Pick me!

Drummer4life: Okay Dougs, whats your answer?

SexyLizard: She said, Doug I did the experiment and approximately 450 spaghettios fit on your shoe

BabeMagnet: Wow..thats a lot

SexyLizard: Yup..I gotta try that some time!

TomSkyFletcher: My answer..she said, Tom, last three numbers are(or were, maybe) 4KBV it was in a video

Drummer4life: At least she ain't a stalker!

TomSkyFletcher: Yup

SexyLizard: Now, a question for all of us! From slashfanatic01, if your stranded on an island..what "unique" creative things would you do in order to survive?..no making boats just to get out of there..you have to stay on the island..

TomSkyFletcher: Hmm..be with Harry :)

Drummer4life: Be with Tom :)

BabeMagnet: Me and Doug would find spandex, and play 'twister' together

SexyLizard: Then have sexy time :)

TomSkyFletcher: We are weird...

**FallennAngel** **Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: Hey guys! Alright, we need to share the results!

BabeMagnet: Who the

Drummer4life: fuck are

TomSkyFletcher: you?

SexyLizard: She's the writer..duh! Hey FallennAngel!

FallennAngel: Tanis is fine Doug, and hi!

SexyLizard: Alright! Votes! I got 4 votes! From, FallennAngel, slashfanatic01, weihnachtskeks3, and Tanis' friend Alexa!

FallennAngel: Who by the way is way more sexy!

BabeMagnet: Sure..

SexyLizard: Because NO ONE is sexier then me!

BabeMagnet: I am..!

SexyLizard: You got how many votes?

BabeMagnet: Three..from slashfanatic01, xXsweetmusicXx, and Frankie(McFlyer-Girl-Frankie)! Except she told Tanis instead of reviewing

FallennAngel: Because she's a big bum! But I love her!!!

TomSkyFletcher: I'm in third with..2 votes! From xXsweetmusicXx and slashfanatic01

Drummer4life: And I got one from..theultimateshipper..oh well! Me and her gots a date!

FallennAngel: Oh Harry..ha ha! Be nice now!

Drummer4life: I will..now don't you have something to do?

FallennAngel: Yup..talk to my best friend of the group..

BabeMagnet, SexyLizard, Drummer4life, TomSkyFletcher: Who?

FallennAngel: And to tell people something..and my best friend of the group is sooo Dougie!

SexyLizard: Oh ya! Ha ha!

FallennAngel: Now, there's a new contest! If you give me a REALLY good reason and a REALLY good instant messenger name, YOU could be part of this conversation next chapter! So remember, good name, and reallly good reason, and theultimateshipper, no you can't use, because this fic is dedicated to me, or because you and Harry have a date! Ha ha! So people send in your reasons and names! And I'll choose the best one! Now come on Doug!

SexyLizard: Be there in 5!

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

FallennAngel: Bye boys!

**FallennAngel Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: Maybe I wanna be the best friend! I'm coming!

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

Drummer4life: Hey wait for me!

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

BabeMagnet: I'm lonley now..sigh bye people!

* * *

There ya go!  
Three and a half pages!  
So don't forget about the contest!  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel 


	8. The Winner

Alright..I have a winner!  
Just wait to find out!  
Btw winner..I had to take out the underscores because it wouldn't let me keep them! Sorry!

Disclaimer: La-La...  
Dedicated to: thetultimateshipper

Boys;  
**SexyLizard**-Dougie  
**BabeMagnet**-Danny**  
****TomSkyFletcher**-Tom  
**Drummer4life**-Harry

Girls;  
**FallennAngel**-Me  
**KeepinItDorky**-Winner

Chapter 8  
The Winner

**SexyLizard Has signed In**

**BabeMagnet Has signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has signed In**

**Drummer4life Has signed In**

SexyLizard: Finally we're back!

TomSkyFletcher: Its not her fault she was having troubles!

**FallennAngel Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

Drummer4life: So when do they get to find out who the winner is?

**KeepinItDorky Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: Now..

BabeMagnet: ..Whats its name?

KeepinItDorky: Yes Danny because I am an IT! No, I am a female. And this female's name is Casey!

TomSkyFletcher: Is your pen name xXsweetmusicXx

KeepinItDorky: Perhaps..

TomSkyFletcher: YOUR MY DATE! WOOT!

KeepinItDorky: Sweet..speaking of dates...

FallennAngel: Harry your girlie-poo reviewed..

Drummer4life: Oh, what she say?!?!

SexyLizard: Harry, 8 o'clock, restaurant of your choice, by the way..call me Taylor

BabeMagnet: Oh...8..nice timing

Drummer4life: Taylor..very cute..well Taylor can't wait! ;)

FallennAngel: I've fallen into a depressed mood!

SexyLizard: Oh no! Not my best friend!

FallennAngel: Hey Casey, who is going to be your best friend?

KeepinItDorky: Well you have Dougie, and I'm going on a date with Tom, and Harry has Taylor..

BabeMagnet: So..

KeepinItDorky: I choose...

BabeMagnet: Yes...

KeepinItDorky: Okay, Danny!

BabeMagnet: Scoreee I have a best friend

Drummer4life: I have to say this..TAYLOR! I..love you!

FallennAngel, KeepinItDorky: **Gasps**

SexyLizard: Wow..that was deep man..that was deep..

TomSkyFletcher: I can NOT believe he just said that..

BabeMagnet: None of have ever gotten that deep..

TomSkyFletcher: Well..Casey..when's the date? Where's our date?

KeepinItDorky: Some time, somewhere!

TomSkyFletcher: Mysterious..Tom likes..

FallennAngel: That is just TO much for me to handle!

SexyLizard: I'm with ya..so..Tanis..you remember..the thing..

FallennAngel: Yup..

SexyLizard: Outside in 5?

FallennAngel: Way ahead of you

**FallennAngel Has signed Out**

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

BabeMagnet: Wonder what's going on between those two...

Drummer4life: Let's make a list!

TomSkyFletcher: Milk..

BabeMagnet: Cookies..

Drummer4life: Bread..

KeepinItDorky: Secretly dating

TomSkyFletcher: Sports..

KeepinItDorky: Secretly dating

BabeMagnet: Swimming

KeepinItDorky: THEY ARE SECRETLY DATING!

BabeMagnet: I feel sorry for you dude..

KeepinItDorky: What is that supposed to mean?!

BabeMagnet: Gulp..nothing..

TomSkyFletcher: You think their secretly dating?

KeepinItDorky: Think? No..

Drummer4life: Then why did you say that?!

KeepinItDorky: You didn't let me finish!

TomSkyFletcher: Well continue love muffin

KeepinItDorky: One, never say that again..two, I KNOW their dating!

BabeMagnet: How could you possibly know? Are you physic?!

Drummer4life: Sweet..

KeepinItDorky: **Hits forehead** No you dumbo's! She TOLD me!

Drummer4life: Okay..I'm going to go call Taylor!

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

BabeMagnet: Oh..he's getting a little action..

TomSkyFletcher: He's on the phone...

BabeMagnet: Shut up..

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

KeepinItDorky: So..just me and you..

TomSkyFletcher: Yup..

KeepinItDorky: What do you want to do?

TomSkyFletcher: What do YOU wanna do?

KeepinItDorky: I am not going through that, what do you wanna do thing

TomSkyFletcher: Okay..

KeepinItDorky: Come on, let's grab a bite to eat

TomSkyFletcher: Yes..I'm craving a soup of cup

KeepinItDorky: Weirdo..

TomSkyFletcher: But you love it!

**KeepinItDorky Has Signed Out**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

BabeMagnet: I'd just like to say..I NEED A LIFE! I'll even change my name! I swear..but then I have to think..well please someone! I need a girl : Well..bye!

**BabeMagnet Has Signed Out**

**

* * *

****Alrighty  
Well I'd like to start by saying a few thank yous!  
First one goes out to Joey my best guy friend! He helped me with getting inspiration! Second one goes out to theultimateshipper because if it weren't for her..This story wouldn't exist..Third one goes out to McFlyer-Girl-Frankie because my girl Frankie has been here the whole time! And Finally..to all my other reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thanks you!  
And I just noticed I have 38reviews! Keep 'em coming guys..or girls! Thank you!**  
**I now have 4 full pages! Bye!**  
_-FallennAngel  
PS..It's now 1:36am..it took me a few days to write this..but I went into the wee hours for you guys! Enjoy!_


	9. New Name And Randomness

Oh my cheese puff!  
I just went over the reviews. You guys..are awesome! I've never had such a great bunch of reviewers..oh cheese puff! I'm going to cry! Now just for all you, at 12:42am, I'm going to write another chapter.  
And I have a new name for Danny! Thank you everyone! Oh and I'm not writing the names down anymore, you should know them by now!

Disclaimer: I wish..  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Chapter 9  
New Name And Randomness

**SexyLizard Has Signed In**

**Drummer4life Has Signed In**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

SexyLizard: Hello smexy people!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Eh

TomSkyFletcher: Danny?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Eh

Drummer4life: Yup, it's Danny

SexyLizard: Whats wrong hunny muffin?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: ..What?

SexyLizard: You heard me!

Drummer4life: Dougie..you need a girlfriend!

SexyLizard: No I don't!

TomSkyFletcher: Why?

SexyLizard: Because I have one!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Whooo?

SexyLizard: Tanis..(A/N: In my dreams! No, currently Dougie is actually single I think..but my story! So bah! Woah..I'm already at a page..sweeet..right story!)

Drummer4life: Aww...well speaking of girlfriends..

TomSkyFletcher: Yes..speaking of girlfriends..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Just let it out!

Drummer4life: Uh..Taylor..will you be my girlfriend? (A/N: Sorry..this is story only! I'm just helping dreams come true in writing only...)

TomSkyFletcher: And Casey..be mine? (A/N: See above note)

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Gr..okay who said yes to me..okay I'll go with Frankie!(A/N: She basically convinced me..sorry other people! And oh ya, see above note!)

SexyLizard: Now we all have a special friend!

TomSkyFletcher: Hey, where is she anyways?

SexyLizard: She said we should have some manly time together

CurlyGuitarGuardian: She was to tired

SexyLizard: Yup

Drummer4life: Okay..what shall we talk about?

TomSkyFletcher: Uh..

SexyLizard: TOM!

TomSkyFletcher: What I do?!

SexyLizard: Nothing, just forgot to say Frankie will be your best friend.

TomSkyFletcher: Sweet!

Drummer4life: So our list of what to talk about..

SexyLizard: Muffins?

TomSkyFletcher: Trees?

Drummer4life: Music?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Curly fries?

TomSkyFletcher: Curly fries?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Yup..how are they curly?

SexyLizard: They are curly because people twirl them then freeze em

Drummer4life: I'll submit it to How It's Made(A/N: Love that show!)

TomSkyFletcher: Great idea!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Excellent..

SexyLizard: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..blah blah..Please don't take my sunshine away!

Drummer4life: Dude..why you singing THAT song? (A/N: I have nothing against this song! Actually me and Frankie were singing it on MSN earlier!)

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Its a good song!

TomSkyFletcher: Agreed.

Drummer4life: I know..but I never thought Dougie would sing it..

SexyLizard: I'm random!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Like this IM conversation..

TomSkyFletcher: Suits us

Drummer4life: Yup..

SexyLizard: We went from Danny's name, to girlfriends, to what to talk about, to curly fries, to a TV show, to a song, to this..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Yup..

TomSkyFletcher: Mhm..

Drummer4life: Indeed

TomSkyFletcher: So...

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What time is it?

SexyLizard: A bit after 1am

Drummer4life: Well I'm off to bed! Bye!

**Drummer4life Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: Same, night!

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: See ya in the morning Doug!

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed Out**

SexyLizard: ..I also need a new name! Help! And night!

**SexyLizard Has Signed Out**

* * *

Thank you to xXsweetmusicXx and weihnachtskeks3 for the help with Danny's name!  
Alright a bit over three pages  
And its only 1:13am  
I'm am going to stop writing, and continue talking to my friend.  
Enjoy! And remember Dougie needs help with his name!  
-FallennAngel 


	10. Notice

Sorry guys and gals.

This isn't a chapter.

But I just wanna say sorry.

I was gone for the last two weeks and I didn't really get to update before I left because I had major writer's block.

But over the time I was gone I slowly thought of idea's, some good, some not-so-good.

But over the next 2-3days I will be working on the stories as much as I can.

So hopefully they will be up before this wedding I have to go to comes around.

So thank you for taking your time to read this

And thanks for your patience

I hope the chapters will be soon

Love,

FallennAngel


	11. Raping Dougie and Ghost Writer Part1

Chapter.10  
Raping Dougie and Ghost Writer Pt.1

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed In**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**Drummer4life Has Signed In**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Heyyyyy

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Hey!

TomSkyFletcher: Oww...

Drummer4life: Haha!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Your burn still hurting Tom?

TomSkyFletcher: Ow..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: You should have worn extra sunscreen when we were at the beach

Drummer4life: He couldn't, remember the fan girls stole ours?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Oh ya..

UniqueBassistBoyX: HHAHAHAHAAHHA! That was funny!

TomSkyFletcher: Shut up Mr.I-don't-need-sunscreen-because-I-don't-get-burnt

UniqueBassistBoyX: Thats to long..how 'bout, Mr.IDNSBIDGB?

Drummer4life: How about just Dougie?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Much shorter!

Drummer4life: I just noticed something..everyone else got new names, except me?

TomSkyFletcher, UniqueBassistBoyX, CurlyGuitarGuardian: So?

Drummer4life: Do you people, reviewers, think I should get a new name? If so send in idea's!

UniqueBassistBoyX: So my lovers, what shall we talk about today?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: We aren't

Drummer4life: Your stinkin'

TomSkyFletcher: Lovers, Doug

UniqueBassistBoyX: I'm unloved..

Drummer4life: We all have girlfriends!

UniqueBassistBoyX: GIRLfriend, I want a BOYfriend

TomSkyFletcher: ...

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I don't think your gf would approve...

Drummer4life: Lets talk about how much fun we had on our dates!

TomSkyFletcher: Casey and I had lots of fun at the fair..I won her a stuffed animal!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Very manly..

Drummer4life: Actually Danny it is, because he impressed her and showed he cares for her

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Point..Well me and Frankie had fun singing to songs on her favourite movie!

Drummer4life: You watched a movie..

TomSkyFletcher: Thats it..?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: We had supper, then I took her somewhere special

Drummer4life: Well Taylor and I went to a restaurant, then I took her somewhere also special, then I gave her something to always remember me by

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Doug..you okay?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Ya..

Drummer4life: How was your date?

TomSkyFletcher: Ya..you haven't said anything for a while..

UniqueBassistBoyX: It's nothing..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Right..uh..hold on

Drummer4life: Where's he going?

TomSkyFletcher: Couldn't tell ya

UniqueBassistBoyX: OMG! DANNY! WTF ARE YOU DOING?!?! RAPE! RAPE! AHHHH-hello, Danny here

TomSkyFletcher: What did you do to our lil Dougie?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Nothing..

Drummer4life: Danny...

UniqueBassistBoyX: I tackled him, he somehow grabbed his laptop, then typed the message, and I wasn't raping him, I was tickling him...did you know Dougie is very ticklish?

Drummer4life: Hm..hold on

TomSkyFletcher: How come everyone left me...

UniqueBassistBoyX: TOM! HELP! DANNY AND HARRY ARE TOUCHING ME! No we aren't! YES YOU ARE! Nope!

TomSkyFletcher: I'm confused...who's talking?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Dougie is the one in caps, HELP!!!!, lower case is either me, Harry, or Danny, depends on who is tickling him

TomSkyFletcher: Hm...interesting..

**TomSkyFletcher Has Gone AFK**

UniqueBassistBoyX: HELP SOMEONE! ALL THREE OF THEM ARE ON ME!!!!!

**FallennAngel Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: Hello boys..boys?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hey Tanis!

FallennAngel: Dougie!

UniqueBassistBoyX: THAT WASN'T ME! HEELLP!!!!

FallennAngel: Dougie...

UniqueBassistBoyX: Dougie can't come to the laptop right now, Danny is here though

FallennAngel: Danny..why you on Doug's account?

UniqueBassistBoyX: THEIR RAPING MEEEEE!!!

FallennAngel: Who?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hehe..We aren't raping Dougie..Tom, Harry and I are just hanging out in his room

FallennAngel: Okay...

**FallennAngel Is Set As Away**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hey..where'd she go?

**TomSkyFletcher Is Not AFK Anymore**

TomSkyFletcher: Hello Danny...

UniqueBassistBoyX: Wait..Tom your right behind me attacking Dougie

TomSkyFletcher: This isn't Tom..and you admit your attacking him..interesting..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Ya..

TomSkyFletcher: Watch out Danny..watch out...

**TomSkyFletcher Is AFK**

Drummer4life: Hey Danny, I'm back!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Uh..hold on..hello?

Drummer4life: Yes..?

UniqueBassistBoyX: This is Harry..why you on my user?

Drummer4life: Watch out Harry..watch out..

**Drummer4life Is AFK**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Harry..

UniqueBassistBoyX: No..this is Tom, Harry is with Danny attacking Dougie

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I see..

UniqueBassistBoyX: I heard you were on my user..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Perhaps...

UniqueBassistBoyX: Why..?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Just watch out Tom..Watch out...

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Is AFK**

UniqueBassistBoyX: I'm scared...

_To Be Continued..._

What's going to happen to the boys? Who's the mysterious person? Find out next time..

Hopefully this is long enough to make up for the long wait, 4 pages!  
And can I ask for a favour...will someone write a one shot for the date of Dougie and Tanis, me, if you don't mind.  
Just in your review say if you will or not. I will dedicate the next chapter to you, or write a one shot with on of the McFlyers. Your choice. Just asking.  
Well gotta go. Badminton time! Bye!  
-FallennAngel


	12. I'm Sorry, Another Note

I'm sorry everyone  
But all stories will be on hold for a while Today, September 19 2007 at 5am..  
One of my close friends was killed in a car accident.  
I didn't find out till sometime around 3pm in the afternoon  
I'm still in a shock..and its currently 4:09 pm So I'm sorry, but the stories are going on hold.  
I'm sorry..but can't write.  
Thank you -FallennAngel


	13. Ghost Writer Part2

A/N: I am not saying much..up here :) But hope you like!!!!

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas Bitches! I own em!!! ..ya I wish  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper and... xXsweetmusicXx [sorry it took so long!

Chapter. 11  
Ghost Writer Pt.2

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed In**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed In**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Who the duce is BangTheDrummer?

UniqueBassistBoyX: I may be stupid..but your pathetic Danny!

TomSkyFletcher: Dude..its Harry

BangTheDrummer: Hola mi amigo's!(A/N: I'm in Spanish! I need to practice)

CurlyGuitarGuardian: OMG! HARRY'S GONE SPANISH!!!!

BangTheDrummer: -.- Seriously..

UniqueBassistBoyX: ..Hey..did we ever find out who the heck that hacker was?

TomSkyFletcher: Nope

CurlyGuitarGuardian: No

BangTheDrummer: Nolala

UniqueBassistBoyX: Nolala?

BangTheDrummer: Shut up

TomSkyFletcher: Nolala!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I can see it now! Our next hit single! Nolala!!! We'll make millions!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hey..that's not a bad idea! And woo! I got you guys to forgot about your plan to att-oops

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Muahaha..Muahahaha..MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil look with fingers doing that evil tapping thingy with lightning in background

BangTheDrummer: Oh nice touch Danny

TomSkyFletcher: Yes, very well done

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Is Set As Away**

UniqueBassistBoyX: You guys..I can hear the Jaws music in my head..Da nu..da nu..da nu da nu..da nu da nu da nu da nu...OMFG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-Bonjour.

BangTheDrummer: Yo, was' up hommie my home dog?

TomSkyFletcher: First your Spanish..now your gangster

BangTheDrummer: Yo ya man home dog

TomSkyFletcher: Hellppp..

UniqueBassistBoyX: SERIOUSLY! HELP! DANNY IS SEXUA-Its lies I tell you! Danny wrote that so you would think I'm being weird

TomSkyFletcher: Don't you mean weirder?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Perhaps

BangTheDrummer: Hm..to intellectual..I'm COMING DOUGIE!

**BangTheDrummer Is Set As Away**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Come on Tom. Join the party.

TomSkyFletcher: Of course!

**TomSkyFletcher Is Set As Away**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Is Online**

UniqueBassistBoyX: What..but I'M CurlyGuitarGuardian...Hmm

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Hello again..Daniel.

UniqueBassistBoyX: MOM?!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: NO! Ew..dude seriously no.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Who are you?!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Someone..Someone who's been watching you.

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Is Set As Away**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Huh?! Oh well..get ready Dougie! Here comes Mr.Sexy Time!!!

**BangTheDrummer Is Online**

UniqueBassistBoyX: NO I'M NOT! WHO ARE YOU FAKER?!?!?!

BangTheDrummer: Hola Harry.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Mommy..

BangTheDrummer: Urg! I AM NOT YOUR PEOPLES MOTHERS!!!!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Urg?

BangTheDrummer: SHUT UP!

**BangTheDrummer Is Set As Away**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hm..since the guys won't listen to me..but read this! Guys! The ghost is going to go to Tom's computer next obviously! So let's go to his room!!! WOO! GO HARRY! Shut up and go Danny!

**UniqueBassistBoyX Is Set As Away**

**TomSkyFletcher Is Online**

TomSkyFletcher: Hello? Tom..Dougie..Danny..Harry? Hell-OMFG! AHHH!!

**TomSkyFletcher Is Set As Away**

_**The Next Day**_

**TomSkyFletcher Is Online**

**UniqueBassistBoyX Is Online**

**BangTheDrummer Is Online**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Is Online**

**FallennAngel Is Online**

TomSkyFletcher: Aww..looks who's online!

BangTheDrummer: Read to apologize yet?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Ya for hacking our accounts and scaring us!

FallennAngel: Bite me.

UniqueBassistBoyX: You guys..leave her alone. She said it was only a joke.

TomSkyFletcher: I want an apology.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Agreed.

BangTheDrummer: Indeed.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hm..well she is sending violent signs to the computer and mouthing VERY colourful words to it. Tanis stop.

FallennAngel: What! I'm innocent!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: How do you know what she's doing Doug..you're here

BangTheDrummer: Ya is she here?!

TomSkyFletcher: Now now, calm down you guys...IS SHE THERE DOUGIE?!!

FallennAngel: Oh yes, because I'm that stupid.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Which you aren't. No I'm with her. I left like almost two hours ago. Idiots.

TomSkyFletcher: What..I didn't hear the door shut!

BangTheDrummer: Who you calling idiots!!!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: We had plans..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Snuck out the window. Calling you idiots. And sorry Danny. Ready yet?

FallennAngel: Yup, bye losers!

**FallennAngel Has Signed Out**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Ciao!

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: They..they..

BangTheDrummer: Called us idiots!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: And ditched us!

TomSkyFletcher: What should we do now..

BangTheDrummer: Uhh..I have no clue

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Let's go find them..then stalk them!

TomSkyFletcher: Brilliant! Which isn't normal..

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What does that mean...

BangTheDrummer: That your stupid

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed Out**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I'm smart!..I hope..

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed Out**

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed that! I am sooooooooo sorry for such a long wait!  
Had some ideas, but threw em out because they sucked! Then suddenly I had mini ideas that I liked so I wrote them down. But forgot about them because I was still getting over my friends death, which thank you for understanding and helping me!, but then I started one day. But I gave up because I had ZERO inspiration. And now two weeks ago I got REALLY sick. So sick I couldn't go to school..and had to go to the doctor! But I'm fine now. Well I'm not going to school till January. My doctor said, we went for a check up about a week and a half after I missed school and have gone to the doctor, she said that I would have to stay home till Monday. It was Wednesday. So I was excited to be going back. But then she told me I could only for half a day, because I was low on energy. And that would overdue me and I would be super tired. Then my mom said she'd just keep me home because one, there was only a week left of school, Christmas break. And two, there was no way of me getting picked up or dropped off at lunch. So now I find myself writing away. Even though its 1:30AM..hmm well I should end this! I am updating ALL my stories! Oh and Our Random Life With McFly Sequel is on McFlyer-Grl-Frankie's profile! Please go check it out, because I will be posting my chapter hopefully soon! Well this is long enough. Ciao! Oh ya one more thing. I started to use Spanish because well I have a Spanish class, but I'm not at school so I'm practicing as much as possible! Now seriously I'll stop. Bye! 

-FallennAngel


	14. Random New Songs

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm suck a horrible writer!

Disclaimer: ...

Chapter 12  
Random New Songs

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed In**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed In**

**FallennAngel Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: Before ANY of you ask, no I am NOT apologizing! So stuff it!

TomSkyFletcher: Wow..I have never seen this side of her..

BangTheDrummer: Ya..this is new..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: It's hot..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Thats..my..girlfriend..

FallennAngel: Don't worry Doug, Danny isn't smart or as hot as you!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Ha!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What's THAT supposed to mean!

FallennAngel: What do you THINK it means? Oh wait, YOU DON'T THINK!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: YES I DO!

FallennAngel: NO YOU DON'T!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH!

FallennAngel: BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASS!

**FallennAngel Has Signed Out**

BangTheDrummer: ..

TomSkyFletcher: ..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Greeaat going Danny..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What..I was only saying the truth..what was pissing her off so much..either then me!

UniqueBassistBoyX: She's having a rough time right now!

BangTheDrummer: What do you mean..

TomSkyFletcher: She seemed fine the other day she was here..

UniqueBassistBoyX: I'm not talking about it..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I think she's PMSing..

UniqueBassistBoyX: I AM NOT YOU FREAK!

TomSkyFletcher: When did she get there!

BangTheDrummer: Just a minute ago..

TomSkyFletcher: How do you know..

BangTheDrummer: I was in Dougie's room chillaxin with him..and she came through the window, and sat on Dougie's lap..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Our little Dougie is getting some action..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Prepare yourself Danny..

BangTheDrummer: He's right..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What the fu-gfjkgbfjkerig

TomSkyFletcher: ...do I wanna ask?

BangTheDrummer: She walked out of the room..well stormed out..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Muttering about killing him..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Doug..I'm getting you a new girlfriend..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Why..I like Tanis(A/N: Still weird to write your own name..)..a lot..

BangTheDrummer: Awww! She's blushing!

TomSkyFletcher: KISS HER DOUGIE!

BangTheDrummer: And...it's on the cheek!

TomSkyFletcher: Woo! This calls for a new song!

BangTheDrummer: Dougie has fiiinallly found someone..

TomSkyFletcher: Someone that we liiikkee..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Except for meeee!

BangTheDrummer: Our little Dougie is growing up..

TomSkyFletcher: And is learning so much..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: And I want to kill his girlfriend!

BangTheDrummer: Danny..you keep recking it!

TomSkyFletcher: Agreed.

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed Out**

**FallennAngel Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: Dannny is an idiot! Oh Danny is an idiot! I just want to take his head..

BangTheDrummer: And smoosh it up!

TomSkyFletcher: Until it is notthinnngg!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Where's Dougie.

FallennAngel: I asked if I could sing onto mine, and he said okay.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: You probably forced him to..threatened him!

FallennAngel: As if, I'm not a idiot jerk like you.

BangTheDrummer: And I'm a witness.

FallennAngel: Thank you Harry.

TomSkyFletcher: I feel so left out..

FallennAngel: So go join Danny..

TomSkyFletcher: Uh..

BangTheDrummer: Oh come in here!

TomSkyFletcher: WOO!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Great..now I'm left out..

FallennAngel: This is the song that never ends!

TomSkyFletcher: It just goes on and on my friends..

BangTheDrummer: Some people, started singing, not knowing what it was,

TomSkyFletcher: And they continued singing because,

FallennAngel: This is the song that never ends..it goes on and on my friends!

BangTheDrummer: Some people, started singing, not knowing what was..

TomSkyFletcher: And they continued because,

FallennAngel: THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!

BangTheDrummer: Good job everyone!

FallennAngel: Job..CRAP! BYE!

**FallennAngel Has Signed Out**

**UniqueBassistBoyX** **Has Signed In**

UniqueBassistBoyX: I love that song!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Where did the she-devil go?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Tanis went to work..unlike us, she has to work hard to earn money..

BangTheDrummer: Suckish..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Ya..means less time for us to hang out..

TomSkyFletcher: Well..I should go start to write more songs..come on Danny!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Ya..ya..

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed Out**

BangTheDrummer: Ya..I'm gonna go get some ice cream, wanna come Doug?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Sure!

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed Out**

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed Out**

* * *

  
There ya go! So sorry for such a long wait..I haven't had much inspiration..and I have been having a rough time in my personal life with one of my best friends..I hope you'll review, and I'll try and update more! If you have random, idea's let me know

-FallennAngel


	15. Swiss Cheese?

A/N: Guess who's back..ME! Time for some randomness..

Disclaimer: La..La..La..  
Dedicated: theultimateshipper

Chapter 13  
Swiss Cheese?

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed In**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed In**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What. Is. Up. ?.

TomSkyFletcher: What the heck Danny..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I'm. Trying. To. Have. Better. Grammar.

BangTheDrummer: Well that just makes it worse..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Oh shut up Harry..

TomSkyFletcher: Well that lasted long..

BangTheDrummer: Toooo toooo true Tom..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Dougie..you there?

BangTheDrummer: Nah, he's staring pointlessly at the window.

TomSkyFletcher: Why the window?

BangTheDrummer: because Tanis usually comes through that way, but she's about an..hour late?

UniqueBassistBoyX: An hour, one minute and 36 seconds..but whose counting?

TomSkyFletcher, CurlyGuitarGuardian, BangTheDrummer: You

UniqueBassistBoyX: Shut up

BangTheDrummer: Oh and he's having doubts about his and Tanis' relationship.

UniqueBassistBoyX: I saw her talking to some guy..and apparently he's swiss!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: HE'S SWISS CHEESE?!

TomSkyFletcher: No Danny, it means he, or his family, is from Switzerland.(A/N: I'll explain at bottom.)

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Pft, I knew that. I was testing you.

BangTheDrummer: Sure you did.

UniqueBassistBoyX: You guyyss! Help! I need someone to go find her!

BangTheDrummer: I'll do it! She's probably at work.

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: If she sees him, he's a dead man.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Oh ya..

UniqueBassistBoyX: I'm gonna go play my bass and sulk. Lemme know when Harry's back.

**UniqueBassistBoyX** **Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: Poor guy..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Ya, to think she might be cheating on him!

TomSkyFletcher: I highly doubt it! She's not the type!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: You don't know! She could be cheating us all.

TomSkyFletcher: No, she isn't.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Hmph.

TomSkyFletcher: Is that Dougie I hear playing?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Ya..

TomSkyFletcher: Sounds pretty good..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: He's defiantly improved..

TomSkyFletcher: Yup..

_10 Minutes Later_

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed In On Mobile**

BangTheDrummer: Hey guys!

TomSkyFletcher: Hold on.

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed In**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Talk Judd.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Oh..so serious.

BangTheDrummer: He's just some employee..just friends. No flirting.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Are you sure?

BangTheDrummer: Yup.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: How do you know?

TomSkyFletcher: Danny believe she's cheating us all.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Shut up.

BangTheDrummer: I asked them. And watched them.

UniqueBassistBoyX: ...

TomSkyFletcher: Good plan.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Brave man..

UniqueBassistBoyX: YOU ASKED HER?!

BangTheDrummer: Yup. She wasn't mad, just laughed and shook her head.

UniqueBassistBoyX: I'm a dead man.

BangTheDrummer: Well me and her will be home in a bit. See ya soon!

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed Off Mobile**

TomSkyFletcher: So do you believe that she isn't cheating on Dougie now Danny?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Maybe..

TomSkyFletcher: **Sigh** Danny. She. Is. Not. Cheating.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Sure..liar.

UniqueBassistBoyX: I am so dead.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Why?!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Because I got my best friend to stalk my girlfriend!!

TomSkyFletcher: You heard Harry, she laughed!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: My lizard! You're right Dougie! You're a dead man!!

TomSkyFletcher: I'm sure she won't be that mad..or even mad at all!

UniqueBassistBoyX: I think I know her a little better then you Tommy.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: And I think I know a little more about the ladies then you two..

UniqueBassistBoyX, TomSkyFletcher: Sure..

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed In**

BangTheDrummer: Hey guys!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Where is she..?

BangTheDrummer: Kitchen. She said she was hungry.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I hear footsteps..

UniqueBassistBoyX: The door is opening..

BangTheDrummer: Dougie, I've never seen you so pale!

**FallennAngel Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: So Danny, you think I'd cheat on Dougie?!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Pft, where could you have possibly heard that..

FallennAngel: Harry and Tom.

BangTheDrummer, TomSkyFletcher: Yup!

FallennAngel: Dougie stop hyperventilating! I'm not mad about you thinking I was cheating on you. Maybe a little disappointed, but no mad. Plus it's kinda cute that you're jealous..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Jealous?! Who ever said I was jealous?!

BangTheDrummer: Dougie she's calling you cute! Just take the damn compliment!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Hmph. Two ones. One-I am not jealous

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Could've fooled me..

UniqueBassistBoyX: **Glares** Two-I am not cute!

TomSkyFletcher: So you disagree with your girlfriend?

FallennAngel: You doubt my opinion?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Let. Me. Finish.

FallennAngel, TomSkyFletcher: Sorry..

UniqueBassistBoyX: I'm a sexy god!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Ha!

FallennAngel: No Danny, he's right.

BangTheDrummer: Aww..little Dougie is blushing!

TomSkyFletcher: Hey, Tanis! I have a question.

FallennAngel: Ask away.

TomSkyFletcher: If you weren't dating Dougie, who would you go out with? No offence to you Dougie, because your her obvious number one.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Score one for Dougie.

FallennAngel: Hm..If only for looks, Danny.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Woo!

FallennAngel: But he's a jerk, so overall Tom. Sorry Harry and Casey.(Tom's girlfriend)

BangTheDrummer: All good, I got Taylor. Though I am curious as to why.

FallennAngel: Well first, Tom is adorable!

TomSkyFletcher: Yay!

FallennAngel: And he's also really kind and sweet. But Dougie can be really kind and sweet and times.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Aren't I always?

FallennAngel: No. Sometime you are a total jerk. But you then you do something totally sweet for me.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Like treat you to dinner after a long day at work?

FallennAngel: Exactly..wait, when have you ever done that?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Tonight. I'll drive you home, you can get ready and then we'll go out!

FallennAngel: Aww, thanks Dougie! Bye guys!

**FallennAngel Has Signed Out**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Wow..she was right.

BangTheDrummer: Have fun!

TomSkyFletcher: Great idea!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Thanks guys, bye!

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: Movie and pizza in my room!

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed Out**

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Bye all!

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed Out**

* * *

Okay, first things first! I wrote about half of this on paper(my hand was killing me!) Anyways. There is this SUPER cute Swiss guy starting work at where I work as of the 23rd, so I HAD to mention him! I am super sorry about such a super long wait! I lost all inspiration for stories, but I think this is a story that could go on forever and be updated only once in a while. Stupid work has me working summer hours, but it's more money for my Italy/Greece trip!! Well I should go to sleep, it's almost 2 am! Hopefully you're still with me on this story!! Love you all!

-FallennAngel


	16. I'm Dreaming Of A McFly Christmas

A/N: Oh my lizard..its a miracle! I can actually write again! I was soooooooooooooooo busy over the summer. Then it was like crazy school..and now its a week and two days till Christmas break! Yes!!!!

Onwards!!!!

Disclaimer: Merry McFly Christmas! Wait, I do not own any of the songs that might be used..

Dedication: theultimateshipper

Chapter 14

I'm Dreaming Of A McFly Christmas

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed In**

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed In**

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed In**

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed In**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Where are you Danny!!! Why can't I find you?! Why have you gone away!?!?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Because your girlfriend was coming over.

BangTheDrummer: My world is changing!

TomSkyFletcher: I'm rearranging!!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Oh wow..thats scary

TomSkyFletcher: It was the next line!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Well Tom, I do believe you have finally admitted it.

UniqueBassistBoyX: FINALLY!!

**FallennAngel Has Signed In**

FallennAngel: One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't that great!!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Wow..great dancing

FallennAngel: Why thank you Daniel.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Your welcome Tanis.

BangTheDrummer: How do you know she's dancing?

FallennAngel: Secret..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Yes..secret..

UniqueBassistBoyX: I am very suspicious of my best friend and girlfriend..

TomSkyFletcher: Not a good sign..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Loving the crown also.

FallennAngel: Thanks! I got it with my friend the other day.

BangTheDrummer: Oh...I know what's going on

FallennAngel: Haha, shh though

UniqueBassistBoyX: So, what do all of you want for Christmas?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: A crown like Tanis'..

TomSkyFletcher: Same..

BangTheDrummer: Yup, its an awesome crown

FallennAngel: I feel so loved..then theres my so called boyfriend..pft!

UniqueBassistBoyX: What..what pft?!

FallennAngel: You still haven't figured it out!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Figured what out?!

TomSkyFletcher: Oh wow..he is a idiot..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Hey..where is Tanis going?

BangTheDrummer: Not sure..but she's bringing her lap top with her..

UniqueBassistBoyX: How can you guys..oh..

FallennAngel: Hello again boys..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Where'd you end up?

FallennAngel: On Dougie's really comfy chair..

BangTheDrummer: He doesn't have a really comfy chair..

FallennAngel: Oh..well he does now!

UniqueBassistBoyX: She's..on..me..

TomSkyFletcher: You mean you guys are actually cuddling?! Its a Christmas miracle!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Shut up..you guys always interrupt our cuddling time..

FallennAngel: Very true..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: So, Doug..

UniqueBassistBoyX: So, Dan..

BangTheDrummer: So, idiots..

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Shut up!

UniqueBassistBoyX: What were you asking anyways Danny?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: What you getting Tanis for Christmas this year?

UniqueBassistBoyX: I do not like the look she is giving me!

TomSkyFletcher: Is it the 'yes-what-are-you-getting-me' look?

FallennAngel: Yup!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Um..well..I don't know..

FallennAngel: How about we spend the day together..

BangTheDrummer: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!!!

FallennAngel: I'm dreaming of a McFly Christmas!

TomSkyFletcher: I'm dreaming of a good Christmas!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: I'm dreaming of a yummy Christmas!

BangTheDrummer: Dougie..?

FallennAngel: He's a little bit frozen from shock.

TomSkyFletcher: Why..?

FallennAngel: I have no clue, all I did was give him a kiss.

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Where..

FallennAngel: On the lips..where else?

BangTheDrummer: Oh no!

FallennAngel: What..what did I do!!!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Dougie has PKS

FallennAngel: PKS?

TomSkyFletcher: Post-kiss Shock

BangTheDrummer: Its what us guys get when a girl, especially one so kind, like you..

UniqueBassistBoyX: And sexy!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Get after a girl kisses us..

FallennAngel: Aww..Harry!

UniqueBassistBoyX: Don't you mean aww Dougie?!

FallennAngel: Harry called me kind!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Ya..that beats your boyfriend calling you sexy

TomSkyFletcher: Because the girlfriend should already know that her boyfriend thinks of her that way

BangTheDrummer: But when a friend of the boyfriend says something nice, and not creepy..

FallennAngel: It makes us girlfriends feel even better about ourselves!! Be right back boys!!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Where's she going?

UniqueBassistBoyX: Out of the room..

TomSkyFletcher: And into ours..

BangTheDrummer: Coming closer to me..

UniqueBassistBoyX: WHAT?!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: And kissed Harry..

UniqueBassistBoyX: Wh..bu..huh?!

TomSkyFletcher: On the cheek!

FallennAngel: Back! Oh Dougie, still like you

UniqueBassistBoyX: Just like..

FallennAngel: Love is a strong word..but I was just thanking Harry!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Dougie lost!!!

TomSkyFletcher: Harry won!!

BangTheDrummer: Haha! Yes!!

UniqueBassistBoyX: This sucks..

FallennAngel: Come on Doug, let's go out.

UniqueBassistBoyX: Fine..

FallennAngel: Bye guys!

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Bye!

TomSkyFletcher: See ya!

BangTheDrummer: Later!

**FallennAngel Has Signed Out**

UniqueBassistBoyX: Ya..bye..

**UniqueBassistBoyX Has Signed Out**

TomSkyFletcher: I'm going to go work on some songs..

**TomSkyFletcher Has Signed Out**

BangTheDrummer: Movie?

CurlyGuitarGuardian: Already got one picked out

**CurlyGuitarGuardian Has Signed Out**

**BangTheDrummer Has Signed Out**

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes! Three days, three stories updated!!!  
_I will be updating all my stories tonight and tomorrow..because tomorrow is most likely a snow day..  
__Sorry it took so long!  
__I love you all!!!_

_-FallennAngel_


End file.
